malakdenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Stravan
Het Tsardom Stravan is het meest noordelijke menselijke land op Malakden. Het is nog onderdeel van discussie of Stravan noordelijker ligt dan het trollen gebied al is het in het land van de trollen beduidend kouder. Stravan wordt momenteel geregeerd door hare koninklijke hoogheid Tsarina Clementin I Razzpad. In Stravan wordt de tsaar ook keizerlijke hoogheid genoemd, maar dit is onjuist. Haar volledige titel in Stravan is tsarina Clementin Marina Onessa Valentin Razzpad, tsarina van Stravan, rechtmatig erfgenaam van Archibald I en keizerin van Malakden, hertogin van Estanovia en Kazani, barones van Rasselstock. Stravan grenst in het zuidwesten aan Malvaen, in het zuiden aan de Court of the Mountains en in het zuidoosten aan Faron. Ondanks dat Stravan niet grenst aan de trollengebieden, delen ze wel een grens in de ijszee waar het onduidelijk is waar de zee grens precies ligt. De grens met Faron is erg betwist. Ondanks dat een volledige oorlog al lange tijd niet meer heeft plaatsgevonden, vinden beide landen dat de grens eigenlijk dieper in het rivaliserende land ligt. Op dit moment zijn de landen in vrede met elkaar. Stravan is een land met veel oude tradities die nooit verdwenen zijn na de overname door Faron voor 0 AA. Veel van deze tradities zijn geboren uit noodzaak door het vreselijke klimaat. Voornamelijk het noorden van Stravan, waarbij noord alles boven de zuidelijke bergrug is, heeft een enorme regenval in het meeste van de herfst winter en lente waarbij het in de winter veranderd in sneeuw en ijzel. In het noordoosten van Stravan, achter de noordelijke bergrug, is regen zo zeldzaam dat het gebied de naam “de vallei van de blauwe lucht” gekregen heeft. Hier is de grond zo droog en dor dat de schaarse mensen die er wonen en niet aan de zee zitten een nomadisch bestaan hebben. Het zuidwesten van Stravan heeft met regelmaat enorme stormen te verduren met vernietigende wind en overstromingen als gevolg. Het enige gebied van Stravan wat een relatief gunstig klimaat heeft is het zuidoosten. Echter is dit gebied met enige regelmaat in oorlog met Faron waardoor leven ook hier niet zonder gevaren is. Door de eeuwen heen zijn hierdoor de mensen van Stravan gehard op een manier die de discipline van Faron of de financiële macht van Malvaen nooit kunnen evenaren. Stravan heeft in de grote opstand zijn onafhankelijkheid van Faron gewonnen samen met Malvaen. De alliantie tussen de twee gebieden hield niet eens de hele onafhankelijkheidsoorlog stand nadat Malvaen probeerde gebied van Stravan te stelen terwijl de oorlog met Faron nog gaande was. Hoe de opstand precies tot stand is gekomen is nog onderdeel van veel discussie en elk gebied heeft een verhaal van wie schuldig is. Cultuur Kolonisatie Na de vereniging van heel Stravan onder huis Razzpad na 0 AA door Faron was het gebied in een onbekende vrede. Stravani, bekend met hard werken en altijd bezig met wederopbouw door weer en oorlog, miste opeens een van de grootste boosdoeners van het vernietigende proces. Nadat de dorpen en steden weer floreerde en educatie wijdverspreid werd door de doctrines van het keizerrijk Faron merkten de mensen in Stravan dat er geen werk meer was voor de hardwerkende Stravani. Zodoende richtte het toenmalige groothertogdom zijn ogen buiten zijn eigen grenzen. Enkele tientallen jaren na de vereniging had Stravan niet alleen een vloot gemaakt maar was het op weg om elk stukje land wat niet van een van de andere groothertogdommen of de andere rassen in gebruik was genomen te bevolken. Zo werden de eilanden in de ijszee als eerste gekoloniseerd waarna al snel de eilanden buiten de kust van Malvaen onder Stravan vielen. De expansie ging zo ver dat uiteindelijk Stravan op deze manier effectief een landsgrens had met elk van de rijken op Malakden. Na de grote burgeroorlog verklaarden enkele van deze eilanden zich ook onafhankelijk van Stravan, maar geen hiervan heeft deze onafhankelijkheid kunnen bereiken. Uiteindelijk zijn veel van de eilandjes ver van Stravan verwijderd gevallen onder de landen meer in de buurt ervan. Echter is op bijna allen hiervan sporen van Stravan te zien en zijn de slagen om deze eilanden bloederiger geweest dan het land het waard was. Tot op de dag van vandaag heeft Stravan nog steeds de meeste koloniën buiten zijn eigen vaste landsgrenzen van de grote rijken. Alleen de Court of the Ocean komt in de buurt hiervan. Traditie Met oog op de tradities van Stravan is er een grote belangstelling voor archeologie in het land. Veel huizen proberen te vinden waar hun wortels vandaan komen en hoever hun geschiedenis te achterhalen is. Door deze grote belangstelling is mogelijk de Grote Opstand in Stravan begonnen doordat de groothertog doorhad dat zijn huis een goede claim had op de keizerlijke troon. Deze grote belangstelling leeft niet alleen in de zuidelijke gebieden van Stravan maar ook in de wat primitievere noordelijke gebieden. De mensen hier hebben een andere interpretatie van de vijf goden dan de rest van Malakden. Grote delen hiervan komen doordat de meest onherbergzame gebieden aan de ijszee maar moeilijk bereikbaar zijn en de missionarissen van Stravan om de inheemse bevolking te bekeren vaak niet meer terugkeerde. Deze mensen houden hierdoor vast aan het bestaan op deze plaatsen waar leven bijna niet mogelijk is, door iets wat wel een onwil om te veranderen lijkt. De gebieden ten oosten van de noordelijke bergkam zijn daarom grotendeels een autonome staat binnen Stravan en worden in strijd meer ingezet als huurlingen dan als staats soldaten. De grote rol van traditie en bekende geschiedenis in Stravan maakt dat ze maar moeilijk een eerder gemaakte beledeging vergeven en nog moeizamer vergeten. Daarom dat de tsar zich altijd nog keizer van Malakden noemt en de tsars nooit de totale vrede zal tekenen met Faron doordat ze ooit een groter gebied hadden in het huidige Faron dan op dit moment. Een buitenlander zou een Stravani koppig kunnen noemen, maar deze koppigheid heeft juist gezorgd dat deze mensen in hun harde land kunnen overleven. Belangrijke steden Rasselstock (zie de pagina voor uitgebreidere informatie) Rasselstock is de hoofdstad van Stravan, gelegen in de provincie Estanovia. De stad wordt geroemd om zijn mooiheid. Centraal in de stad ligt het Oog van Stravan. Aan dit plein liggen velen grote paleizen. Daarnaast bevind de Kathedraal zich hier, een die in grootte en pracht de gebouwen van Aedisacres overtreft. Vanuit deze Kathedraal, gebouwd ter ere van Sint Archibald I en zijn zoon Rochebrand I, zou de Smith uitkijken over de hele wereld met de Kathedraal als zijn iris. In deze Kathedraal werden meerdere machtige Keizers gekroond en sinds de Grote Opstand is een deel van de Kathedraal in gebruik als troonzaal. Zodoende straalt Stravan een bepaalde heilige macht uit die Aedisacres niet gebruikt. Hoofd Academie Stravan Stravan bezit een eigen academie/universiteit met meerdere specialiteiten. Allerhande zaken worden hier bestudeerd, waarvan enkele noemenswaardigen zijn: * Het Department voor de studie en methodologie voor magische en arcanistische krachten * ... Volkeren Een wijdverspreid land als Stravan kent velen losse culturen, stammen en clans. Zami Stam De Zami stam zijn nomaden die in huifkarren rondtrekken door het barre Stravan. Ze staan erom bekend kleur te brengen in het sombere landschap met hun fleurige kleding, vermakelijke optredens en mysterieuze waarzeggerij. Hoewel ze voornamelijk hun geld verdienen met dit soort optredens, zijn ze ook geoefend in de jacht en gewend om te leven van wat het land hun verschaft. Ze zijn ook erg gelovig en hebben een rotsvast vertrouwen in de goden, speciaal in de Mother. Sommige zeggen dat daar ook hun bijzondere naamgeving vandaan komt, alle namen van personen of belangrijke zaken uit de stam bestaan namelijk uit maar twee lettergrepen (Bijvoorbeeld Zami, Todor, Misha, Urla. Ook de verschillende goden hebben hun eigen "naam" bij de Zami). Dit alles zorgt er echter ook voor dat voornamelijk de hogere, adellijke Stravan enigszins op deze stam neerkijken. Omdat het een nomadische stam is, is een verblijfplaats moeilijk te geven. Toch reizen ze vooral binnen Stravan in voornamelijk het zuiden van oost naar west. Mochten ze in de buurt zijn van een tempel van de Mother, dan wordt daar natuurlijk langs gegaan. Reizigers die mee willen reizen zijn altijd welkom, zelfs als ze een ander geloof aanhangen. Alleen Witch aanhangers worden streng in de gaten gehouden. Alle leden van de stam respecteren de reizigers, bij enige onenigheid treed de stamoudste op.